Love Lost
by KaitaKembi
Summary: Kaita accidentally spied Kurama and Hiei together, and heard them say i love you to one another. Now, her heart is broken and she just sits in her room and cries. Ever-loyal Kuga plans to make Kurama pay for hurting Kaita. Read and Review.
1. It Can't Be

KaitaKembi: Ok, I realize I haven't finished Love Portal Problems, but the number of HieixKurama fanfics I've read have inspired me to right this fic. A little FYI, this nvr happens in my story and therefore Katie isn't in here.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or any of its characters. But I do own Kaita and Kuga.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: It Can't Be  
  
Kaita walked along the street leading to Kurama's house, whistling happily to herself. It was the one-year anniversary of her realization of who he was, and she planned to go out with Kurama to celebrate. When she neared the house, Kaita leapt up into a tree in Kurama's back yard. She didn't like to use the front door, and preferred to come into Kurama's house by his bead room window. But, before she jumped to the tree across from Kurama's window, she noticed there was already somebody there. Hiei was sitting on Kurama's windowsill, looking into Kurama's room. Kaita leaned closer, hidden by the branches, and watched the fire youkai. She didn't trust him.  
  
Kurama's voice floated on the wind. "Back again?" he asked of the koorime.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei, "Don't flatter yourself, fox."  
  
Kurama appeared at the window. "I know why your back."  
  
Hiei swung his legs over the sill and dropped into Kurama's room. He and Kurama were now only inches apart. Kaita's body stiffened. She didn't like this.  
  
"Really?" Hiei said, staring challenging up at the youko/human, "Tell me then."  
  
"You love me," Kurama smiled.  
  
Hiei smiled back, "So?"  
  
"I love you, too," Kurama's voice was barely above a whisper. Then he leaned down and kissed Hiei. Hiei kissed him back.  
  
Kaita almost fell out of the tree. She choked back her strangled sob. "No!" No, it can't be!" Then she quickly raised away back to the Makai.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: ok, short first chapter, but the others will be longer. Review plz. 


	2. Leave Me Alone

KK: Read and review my second, very depressing chapter.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Leave Me Alone  
  
Kaita ran through the Makai forest, tears streaming down her cheeks. She hurtled into her home clearing and then into her house. She collapsed onto her stone and moss bead, sobbing. "No! I don't believe it! He can't... But I saw him...and Hiei...what they said..." she continued to ramble on.  
  
Kuga returned home fifteen minutes later, carrying five large fish, which he put into the freezer. He didn't expect Kaita to be home all day, since she planned to go out with Kurama, and he was on his own. Kuga was only ten, but already knew how to cook, hunt, and fight. He could care for himself for a day if he had to. Fishing had taken up lots of Kuga's strength, and he planned to refresh himself in the hot spring behind the cave. He walked down the cave's main hall, breathing deeply. But suddenly, he stopped. He heard the sound of someone crying in Kaita's room. He pulled out his sword, and tiptoed down the hall.  
  
"No...no. He can't love that stupid, insensitive fire demon. He just can't. Kurama..." Kaita's pained voice drifted to Kuga's ears. He froze. Kurama? From the sound of it, Kurama had done something to hurt Kaita.  
  
"Kaita!" Kuga yelled and ran into her room. He stopped in Kaita's doorway and stared at her. Tears were running down her cheeks from her bloodshot eyes. When Kuga came in, she turned her face quickly so that her hair hid her tears, but Kuga could hear her sobs. "Kaita," he breathed and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Please, Kuga," Kaita sobbed, "Leave me alone."  
  
Kuga froze again. Kaita almost never told him to leave her alone or go away. This was bad. He bowed his head. "Ok," he said, "But, if you need me, I'm here."  
  
Kaita sniffed and nodded. Kuga then left. He went to the hot spring and tried to figure out what he had just heard. "He can't love that stupid, insensitive fire demon..." Kaita's voice echoed in Kuga's head. "Kurama," Kuga breathed. He remembered swearing to the half youko that, if he ever did anything that hurt Kaita, Kuga would personally see to it that Kurama's life was a living hell. That had been when Kuga had thought of Kaita as more than a sister. But still, he had never told Kurama otherwise. And now, Kurama had to be punished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Yup, another short chapter. Sry, but I cant put this story into more than one chapter at a time. But ill update hella quick. 


	3. You Broke Her Heart

KK: Wow, I'm updating fast. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and the ones before. Read and review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 3: You Broke Her Heart  
  
Kuga crossed over into the Ningenkai. It was still daytime, but he didn't care. He had a backwards baseball cap pulled over his ears and his tail was tucked into his shorts. His sword was hidden in a large backpack. Kuga looked around to make sure no humans were nearby, and then scampered out of the park where he was hiding. He looked down at Kaita's map. He had found it in Kaita's room after she had fallen asleep. The map had the fastest path to Kurama's house on it. Kuga walked along the sidewalk, looking at the human houses around him. Suddenly, he heard voices. He quickly darted behind a tree.  
  
"What? She called you?" came the familiar sound of Yuusuke's voice.  
  
Kuga was just about to come out of hiding, before he heard Kurama answer back. "Yes. I was surprised, because I didn't think she knew how to use a phone. She sounded like she had been crying."  
  
"Hn," Hiei snorted, "Sounds like she finally snapped. Living with only one companion can be very distressing."  
  
"Shut up, Shorty!" Kuwabara yelled as the four Spirit Detectives came around the corner, "This is Kaita we're talking about. She never cries!"  
  
Kurama nodded in agreement, "That was what had me so worried. I asked her what was wrong, but she started to yell into the phone. I tried to calm her down, but she hung up on me."  
  
Kuga stepped out from behind his tree. "Of course she did!" he said. The four spirit detectives look at him in amazement. Kuga never ever came to the Ningenkai unless it was an emergency.  
  
"Kuga," Kurama said with relief and smiled at the wolf pup. Kuga glared back. "How's Kaita? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Kuga took a step back in shock. "What's wrong with her? You should know. You broke her heart!"  
  
The look on all four of the spirit detectives faces was one of complete shock. Kuga saw Hiei and Kurama look at each other for a brief second. 'I was right,' he thought with dismay and hatred.  
  
Kuga pulled the sword from his backpack and held it in front of him, pointing at Kurama. "You've been cheating on her with this little koorime hoer!" he spat. Hiei bristled. Kuga didn't care, "You don't deserve her! You never did! I saw this coming the first day I met you! Do you remember what I said to you? I told you that if you ever did anything to hurt Kaita, I'd kill you. I'm here to honor that!"  
  
Yuusuke stepped forward, "Wooh, kid. What are you talking about? Kurama would never-"  
  
Kuga swung his sword. "Stay out of this, Urimeshi!" he yelled.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Kurama and Hiei. Hiei looked ready to tear Kuga's head off. But Kurama's expression was one of extreme sadness. "Kurama, is this kid telling the truth?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama sighed, "I meant to tell Kaita sooner, but I never could figure out how to tell her without breaking her heart. I never wanted to hurt her but-"  
  
"That's bull," Kuga spat, "If you had never wanted to hurt her, then you would have never fallen in love Hiei in the first place."  
  
Kurama turned and began to walk away. Kuga ran after him. "Don't run away from me, Kurama!" he yelled, sword raised high.  
  
Yuusuke raised his already glowing finger. "Spirit Gun!" he yelled and sent the blast crashing into Kuga's skull. Kuga's expression changed from rage to shock, and then he fell to the ground. Kurama turned and picked up the little wolf demon. He handed him to Yuusuke. "Take him to my house," he said, "I have somewhere else I have to go."  
  
Yuusuke nodded and then lead Kuwabara away. Hiei stayed for a second, looking at the red head before he too turned and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Review. That's all I have to say. 


	4. I'm Threw With You

KK: Damn, I might finish this story in one day. Then again, maybe not.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Threw With You  
  
Kaita lay on her bed, daydreaming. She had stopped crying a few minutes ago, but only because she didn't have anymore tears. The sound of someone knocking on the side of her cave woke Kaita. She rolled off her bead and walked to the door. But she wasn't expecting what she saw when she pushed back the vines that guarded the cave entrance. Kurama stood in front of her. Kaita reached over and pulled her sword off its self.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled.  
  
Kurama's eyes were full of sorrow, "Kaita, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Your sorry?" Kaita repeated, "Yah well, so am I." She turned  
  
Kurama was shocked, "You? You're sorry?"  
  
Kaita chuckled but didn't say anything.  
  
"Kaita?" Kurama asked, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Yah, I'm sorry," Kaita said, "Sorry I met you!" She spun and slammed her sword into the wall right above Kurama's head. Kurama jumped back, barely avoiding being hit.  
  
"Kaita!" he yelled in fright, "I never meant to hurt you! You weren't supposed to know!"  
  
He jumped back again as Kaita ran and slammed her sword into the ground.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to know?" she screamed, "So you and Hiei were just going to be lovers behind my back? I thought you were better than that Kurama!"  
  
Kaita flew at him and aimed a killing blow at his head. The attack was so fast that Kurama couldn't avoid it. Instead, he caught the blade in between his hands.  
  
"Kaita, please listen to me,' he begged. "I never wanted it to be like this. Hiei and I had never kissed before. We swore to each other that we wouldn't unless you and I broke up!"  
  
Kaita's newly formed tears hit the ground. "Then I guess you two can become a happy couple," she snarled, "Because I'm threw with you and Reikai Tantei." She dropped her sword and began to walk back into her home.  
  
"Kaita," Kurama called, reaching out for her.  
  
"Go away, youko," Kaita spat, "I never want to see you again."  
  
Kurama stared desperately at his first love. His eyes filled with tears as he bowed his head. "Then goodbye," he said, turned, and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Ok, I guess I will finish this in one day. Well, review plz!! 


	5. We Can't Go On Like This

KK: Ok, this is the second to last chapter. Hope you like it! Read and Review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 5: We Can't Go On Like This  
  
Kurama sat in his room, doing homework. Hiei appeared at his window.  
  
"Please, Hiei, go away," Kurama said.  
  
"Hn," replied Hiei, "We need to talk."  
  
Kurama looked up, "About what?"  
  
"You said two days ago that Kaita said she was threw with the Reikai Tantei am I right?" He asked. Kurama nodded. "Well," Hiei continued, "I never thought I'd say this, but we need Kaita to be part of the team."  
  
Kurama was puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
Hiei looked out Kurama's window. "I've talked to both Yuusuke and the oaf. They both say that they don't feel the team is complete unless Kaita is on it. They'll blame you and I if she doesn't return. This is causing too many problems."  
  
Kurama shook his head, "You're right, Hiei. But what can we do?"  
  
Hiei shrugged, "That's why I came to talk to you."  
  
Kurama sighed, stood up, and crossed over to the window. He was silent for a second. Hiei looked down at him, "Kurama?" he asked.  
  
"We can't go on like this," Kurama sighed, "You and I can't be together. It will never work."  
  
"I've been thinking the same thing," Hiei replied, "Besides, I see it in your eyes. You still love Kaita."  
  
Kurama looked at him. "What?" he gasped.  
  
"Face it, Kurama," said Hiei, "You do. Our love wasn't love, but lust. It's over between us now."  
  
"Your right again," said Kurama, "But how can I tell Kaita? She said she never wanted to see me again."  
  
"Hn," snorted Hiei, "That's up to you to decide." With that he disappeared into the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
KK: Review. 


	6. I'll Return

KK: Ok, Last chapter of my one-day fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 6: I'll Return  
  
"Kaita! Kaita!" Kuga yelled and came crashing through the forest undergrowth, "A strange youko is headed straight for here at top speed!"  
  
Kaita pushed the wolf pup behind her and drew her sword, "Get inside, Kuga."  
  
The youko suddenly came flying into the clearing. He stopped as soon as he saw Kaita with her sword out.  
  
"Kaita," he chuckled, "I thought you would recognize my ki."  
  
"Who are you?" Kaita snarled. There was something familiar about this youko that she didn't like.  
  
The youko chuckled again. Then his silver hair began to change to red. And his golden eyes shifted to green. His body shortened and his white robes changed to a soft pink school uniform.  
  
"Kurama," Kaita gasped. Then she quickly recovered. "I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again."  
  
Kurama smiled sadly, "You did. But I knew I couldn't live if I never saw you."  
  
"Hn," Kaita spat, "Very touching. But go away now before I kill you."  
  
"Kaita," Kurama said, "Please understand me. I never ever meant to hurt you. I swear."  
  
Wings sprouted out of Kaita's back as she listened to Kurama's apology, "I'm not taking anymore of your crap, Kurama!" she yelled.  
  
"Hiei and I are threw!" Kurama called to her.  
  
Kaita gasped. This news was too good to be true. Which meant it had to be a lie. "I don't believe you," Kaita snarled.  
  
Kurama looked at Kaita desperately, "It's true, Kaita. Hiei and I broke up. Kuwabara and Yuusuke want you to come back to the Reikai Tantei. Hiei wants the team to be complete."  
  
"And what do you want?" Kaita asked.  
  
"I," Kurama faltered for a second, "I want you to be happy."  
  
Kaita lowered her sword and walked over to Kurama. "That's your typical ambiguous answer," she smiled. Then she kissed him.  
  
Kurama was stunned. "Does this mean...?"  
  
"Yup," Kaita smiled, "I'll return." She winked, "But from now on, I'll be keeping my eye on you."  
  
THE END  
  
KK: Wow. That's the first story I've finished and probably the only one I've ever finished in a day. Hope you enjoyed it. Review plz! 


End file.
